Bella and Jasper
by Brunny
Summary: I do not own these charachtors in this fanfiction. Practically all our lives we look for that special someone, but what happens when we loose hope? I can honestly confess that I thought I wouldn’t find my prince, but I found him. His name is Jasper Hale.


Practically all our lives we look for that special someone, but what happens when we loose hope? I can honestly confess that I thought I wouldn't find my prince, but I found him. His name is Jasper Hale, or as many know him, Jasper Cullen.

My dad and mom decided to move to Forks, my freshman year of High School. I was nervously excited, but I tried not to show it cause then it would seem that I enjoyed myself in this rainy little town. As I watched out the window at people they looked back. My dad made us move here for his job, I can't see why this is a better business opportunity then living in Phoenix. In a way I am happy to move, in a way I am sad I left my friends, and in a way angry cause my dad never has time for us. But what can a girl do?

My first day of school, don't get me started. I woke up fifteen minutes late. My dad had already left and who knows what my mom does while we are gone, and frankly I don't care. Luckily, I had gotten ready in an immensely short period of time.(which never really happens) The bus ride was long and annoying, so many people stared at me and a couple guys had hit on me, but I couldn't deny the fact that I kind of liked it. Some kid named Eric or something had it bad, he stuttered the whole time he talked to me, which was a little flattering. I was confused by the fact that I was the object of all conversations, I have pale skin and high cheek bones, and I may add the fact that I am not the skinniest girl that walked the earth. It was different, but maybe a good different.

English was horrible; Eric talked to me non-stop and it made a scene. "Eric be quite I am trying to listen to the teacher." I whispered as the teacher wasn't looking. Eric nodded softly and replaced himself on the seat. I looked around and took in all the faces I had seen, then there he was. Blonde hair pulled back behind his ears, skinny but very strong looking, and the two most amazing features his eyes were golden(I had figured they were contacts), and his smile. Pearly white teeth that were unusually straight. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen.

Class had ended and Eric was sweet enough to walk me to my next class, but of course he was in it. That most wonderfully beautiful boy was in all my classes except math and gym. It was time for gym (my worst subject) and we had to play volleyball. This very cute boy named Mike had encouraged my serving and bumping the whole time, even though I was the worst player. "You can do it Isabella!" Mike yelled as I ducked from the ball. "Bella" I corrected. Mike smiled flirtatiously, and this girl came walking up to us. "Hi I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jess. And you're Bella right?"

"Yes, finally someone didn't call me Isabella for once." I laughed. She waited a moment but the chuckled. "So Mike, you going to the ninth grade dance?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Ah, yeah…but I don't know if I want to go with anybody." Mike gazed at me. "Oh…ok…well I guess we will see you at lunch." Jess turned to me. "You have lunch yet?"

"No I have that next." I sighed.

"Great so do we, you can sit with us." Jess invited.

"Ok" I accepted the invitation gratefully, and thinking about the boy I had seen in all my classes.

As we sat at the rounded lunch table a group of kids came in. "Who are they?" I asked as I gazed upon their beauty. The one stood out very much, a blonde girl, she was very beautiful. "Those are the Cullens, they usually keep to themselves."

I turned to look at who was speaking, and I recognized her from my gym class. "Oh right my name is Angela."

"Oh okay I'm Bella." I smiled as friendly as possible.

I turned to look back at the table where the Cullens had sat, and there he was, that most beautiful boy I had ever seen. "Who is that?" I asked staring at him.

"Oh, that's Jasper, but don't try to go after him, he doesn't really go for the girls here." Jess scrunched her nose.

I nodded and turned back to find him glaring at me. I quickly turned away but found myself staring back at him.

_Jasper…Jasper Cullen….Bella Cullen…I like the sound of that!_ I thought about him all day and Science was alright, the fact that I sat next to him was great, but the fact that he glared at me, and wouldn't talk to me wasn't a lot of fun. I had no homework, the teacher's decided not to give it to me because I was the "new kid," but I knew everything that was going on. Jasper's face was implanted into my mind, and my thoughts were nothing other then him.


End file.
